


Porcelana

by ginny358



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, łatka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: Mikrostudium Sybilli Trelawney.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na mirrielową Setę i galaretę. Bez betunku.

Pierwsze, co Sybilla pamięta to kaflowy piec w domu dziadków i ręcznie malowane szachy babci Kassandry. Król i królowa patrzą na nią z tajemniczymi uśmiechami, dotknięte na krótką chwilę kafle parzą – i Sybilla myśli, że to największa magia.  
  
Drugie, co Sybilla pamięta, to swoje sny. O tych snach nie opowiada innym. Zmyśla za to na poczekaniu, bawiąc się we wróżbitkę. Podgląda mamę, tatę i siostry, babcię i dziadka, także całkiem obcych ludzi, i z tych obserwacji wyciąga to, co z czasem zacznie uznawać za przydatne przepowiednie – dotyczące rzeczy, o których ludzie chcą wiedzieć. Co z tego, że nazywają ją kłamczuchą i śmieją się za plecami? Co z tego, że reagują niechęcią? Przecież mówi im prawdę. Kiedyś jeszcze będzie wielka.  
  
Z czasem Sybilla zapomni i o starym kaflowym piecu i o szachach babci Kassandry. Z czasem zapomni też, że każda jej przepowiednia to proste kłamstwo. I tylko niekiedy, trzymając w dłoniach wciąż ciepłą porcelanę, pomyśli, że to ciepło jest jakoś znajome, że niesie z sobą echa bardzo potężnej magii. I tylko niekiedy będzie jej się zdawać, że coś w tym echu zaczyna rozumieć.  
  
Z czasem Sybilla Trelawney zapomni nawet o swoich snach. I nigdy przecież nie będzie godną następczynią swojej babki.


End file.
